Just Take a Fall
by ParamoreXO
Summary: Picks up right where the season finale left off.


**Just Take a Fall**

**By: ParamoreXO**

"**Kevin…Wait!"**

The aforementioned man whipped around, onyx eyes connecting with her emerald pair, overwhelmed with desire, as the redhead charged at him full speed ahead. Before she jumped into his muscular arms, his roughish charm exploded into a knowing, lopsided grin painted upon his handsome face, drawing the girl to him even more. Gwen flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck, not caring that half her family and friends were watching them. Craving lips searing against his full, equally hungry pair, her fiery red mane crackled as he plucked the ponytail holder from the crown of her scarlet head. He liked it better that way, anyways. He was free to roam his eager hands through every single crimson strand…all the way down her back…eventually leading to cup her bodacious bum.

The Osmosian was lost in her, instantly.

Her throbbing veins were set aflame as he sucked hungrily on her bottom lip. The ex-con scooped the girl's thin, alluring frame up in his strong arms, muscles clenching around every single one of her tempting curves. Golden laughter escaped into his mouth, a warm breeze sent from her to him, as her feet lifted from the cold ground. Gwen's hands clutched at the front of his muscle lined shirt, the dark fabric bunching between her whitening knuckles as if it'd float away if she ever let go. The Anodite was completely consumed by the feeling of him all around her, his scent thickening the air swelling in her lungs. He was kissing her lips in a wild, passionate frenzy; the electric sparks charging the heating air around them. Intense desire fogged up her racing mind, all logic strand of thought tangled in a senseless heap. Just as Kevin began laving the silken caverns of her delicious mouth with his probing tongue, a nervous cough broke through their little impromptu moment of passion.

Gwen felt her heaving chest clench as her boyfriend looked down at her through a fringe of coal black lashes, his obsidian eyes piercing hers like raw cut gems. The redhead had to restrain from burying her face in Kevin's neck…from letting her nostrils indulge in his unique, yummy scent. Instead, she settled on one of his broad set shoulders, tracing the graveling line of is strong jaw, stubble pricking the pads of her tender fingers. Swinging her feet lightly in the air from where he held her, she couldn't help but humbly smile into the meaty muscle underneath the dark fabric of his shirt. He was back, she was in his arms again…he **really was **here. They were actually making out in front of all these people…not that she cared.

The fact that they were making it happen made her heart pulse with devotion. She **adored **him.

"A smoothie isn't going to appear in my hand by itself, you know!" the brunette Tennyson called out, receiving an eye roll from his Asian-American girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin shot back, eyes still locked onto Gwen's startling, jade embedded pair. Her delicious breath was burning his neck, sending a swirling scent of mint up to his nostrils. He tenderly began to rub her creamy thighs with his thumb, other hand hoisting his beloved up by her back. He mentally swore at the fact that she was wearing tights.

From the sidelines, Max Tennyson couldn't help but smile at the pair. He always thought Kevin had grown into a fine, young man. Seeing the ex-con gazing lovingly into his granddaughter's eyes, however, made a grin spread upon Max's aged features. He had a feeling he'd end up with a grandson-in-law in the near future.

Glancing wearily over at Cooper's crestfallen face, Max reached out to the freshly bloomed boy's shoulder. "Come on, Coop. Smoothie's are on me."

Forcing a small smile, the dirty blonde's cerulean blue eyes dimly lit a little brighter, "Thanks, Max."

Walking past Kevin, who had yet to let Gwen back on the ground, Max slugged the young man lightly in the shoulder. "Bring her home by eleven, Levin."

Meeting Gwen's gaze, the ex-con couldn't help but chuckle a little nervously. "I have a feeling I'll be staying there a little after that."

"Why?" The redhead asked, trailing her fingers over the broad, chiseled span of her boyfriend's warm chest. "Because of my parents?"

"Yeah," He breathed, inwardly groaning at the lazy patterns the redhead was tracing through his shirt. They nearly scorched his skin. "But I do it for you."

**A/N: So, I read through this and realized….KEVIN WASN'T EVEN FREAKIN' WEARING A SHIRT IN THE FINALE! Don't ask me HOW I forgot that detail. Because honestly, I have no idea. Well, this is my aftermath of the finale. I honestly don't think it ended well enough. I mean, I was all like "YAY!" when Kevin was turned back into his hawt human self. But, there needed to be a little something more. Look for later chapters, I plan to add Kevin's much-needed apology in there…somewhere. And more GWEVIN, of course! Thanks, review and stuffz if you wish! I will love you forever.**


End file.
